The War Between the Flower and Every Girl's Dream
by Little Lily Potter
Summary: PG for mild cussing. DON'T READ IF YOU THINK LILY WAS JUST A SWEET AN INNOCENT GIRL!!!!!!! MY FIRST SERIES!!!! RR, PPPPPUUUUUHHHHHLLLEEEZZEEE!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!!  
  
The War Between the Flower and Every Girl's Dream  
  
~)(~)(~)()(*~)(&~(*^*&^%~^%$#%@!)(+_!|!!++!_(*&&^$  
  
" Hey! Hello? What up? Earth to James! Hey, Bambi!"  
" Huh, oh, what?"   
" Damn, James, what WERE you staring at?" Sirius Black muttered.  
" Oh, um it was, uh, nothing. Nothing at all." James mumbled, turning red.  
Actually, James had been staring at a beautiful auburn hair girl with  
bright green eyes. He spaced off again as he saw her.  
" Damnit, James, c'mon!" Sirius shouted, snatching James' collar  
and literally dragged him to their compartment, where Remus Lupin   
and Peter Pettigrew were waiting.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
" Anything from the cart, dears?" The plump witch  
slid the door to James' and his friends' compatment open, and they lept  
out the door. James bought all he could carry. Suddenly, he felt  
something moving around in his jeans. He yelped, dropped his candy,  
and hopped around the corridor. The girl and her gang of friends had   
put a frog in his pants.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
" Black, Sirius!"  
It was the sorting. James stood facind the front of the line,  
and the girl was turned around, pulling madly grotesque faces,  
and giggleing madly with her friends.  
" Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.  
" Evans, Lily!" The girl walked toward the hat and flipped James off  
as she went.  
" Gryffindor!"  
" Longbottom, Frank!"  
" Gryffindor!"  
" Lupin, Remus!"  
" Gryffindor!"  
" Malfoy, Lucius!"  
" Slytherin!"  
" Potter, James!"  
" Gryffindor!"  
James only heard the names that he was farmiliar to, except the girls.  
Lily.  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
James sat with his friends at dinner. Lily and Sirius had made friends,  
so she came over to say hi. Nobody but she and her friends knew that  
that Lily switched James' pumpkin juice for a potion.  
" Okay girls," Lily whispered in her melodic voice when they were  
in their dorms. " We are going to have SO MUCH FUN in Transfiguration  
tomorrow."   



	2. Default Chapter Title

The War Between a Flower and Every Girl's Dream part 2  
  
  
Lily threw herself out of bed in the morning and screamed in her  
friends' ears to wake them up. They threw on their clothes, and dashed  
down the stairs, giggleing uncontollaby.  
" I can hardly WAIT till Transfiguration!" Lily burst out as the sprinted toward  
the Great Hall. Lily's fifth year friend, Arianna, ran to them.  
" Lily, did you give the potion to him?" Arianna whispered as they  
sat down.  
" Yep."  
" Okay, tell me the results!" Arianna ran off.  
The buzzer that indicated they were to go to class sounded, and Lily,  
Kaylee, Poppy, Alanna, and Chastity practically flew to Transfiguration.  
The lesson with Professor McGonagall had already started when James and his friends  
entered the room. Sirius, Remus, and Peter took their seats, but James  
gazed at McGonagall as though she were the most beautiful thing in the world.  
" Mr. Potter, please take your seat!" McGonagall barked. He plopped himseld down carelessly  
and sighed. For the rest of Transfiguration, James acted like a complete idiot,  
and eveybody realized the symptoms as somebody who had taken a love potion.  
Sirius looked at Lily and her friends in utter disbelief, while they giggled  
endlessly, with their fists stuffed into their mouths, and their faces bright red.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
" What happened yesterday, Sirius?" James asked, puzzled as to why  
Everybody in his Transfiguration class burst out laughing every time they   
saw him.  
" Well, Lily gave you a love potion for McGonagall, and you were acting like a  
complete idiot, Bambi."  
" This means war!" James said loudly.  
He looked at the smirking girl with her dancing green eyes. " This. Means. War." James   
whispered to himself. Tomorrow, she would get her commupance.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A\N: Okay, I KNOW first years aren't allowed to play Quidditch,  
and that there are no such things as Quidditch cheerleaders,  
but this is MY series and I'll screw it up if I want to!  
  
  
  
James' chance to get back at Lily came the next day.  
There were Quidditch tryouts for all years, and he had the perfect   
idea to get back at her. Little did he know, it was almost impossibe  
to get back at Lily Nicole Evans.  
  
" Hand me that super-glue, would you Alanna?" Lily asked,  
holding James' broom in her hand.  
" What're you gonna do with it?" Alanna asked, hand outsretched  
and clutching the tiny green bottle.  
" Oh you'll see."  
Lily applied some glue to the broomstick and touched it with  
her finger. It didn't stick.   
Lily heard the boys' voices coming from out side the portrait hole.  
She dashed up the stairs and placed the broom in their dorms.  
Then, when she got in the common room, the boys threw a spell  
at her that would give her a headache. Alanna, who, if a spell  
hit her, would be injured. She was kind of delicate. They misaimed,  
and the spell hit Alanna right in the head. She fell to the ground in a heap.  
Sirius, Remus and Peter looked thunderstruck, but James  
thought Alanna was faking. Lily had thrown herself over Alanna,  
to sheild her from being hit again.  
" Oops." James whispered.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily and her friends were out on the Quidditch feild trying out  
for cheerleading. They all made it, and, tired of all the  
stretching and yelling they had to do, they went to watch  
Quidditch tryouts with the rest of the school. She saw  
James on his broom, and fought the urge to laugh.  
She waited till they hit the ground and the captain told  
them to dismount their brooms. James couldn't.  
" I said dismount your brooms."  
" I can't, I'm stuck. " James whined. He looked around  
and saw Lily's smirking face in the crowd. But he didn't  
get mad. He melted, like at the train station. Those, bright,  
dancing green eyes, the long, long, deep red hair, that perfect  
nose, mouth and smile. And suddenly, James realized something.  
He had it hard for his worst enemy, Lily Nicole Evans of Gryffindor  
House, First year, Gryffindor cheerleading team. A mudblood.  
What would his father say?!  
" Oh, I'm in DEEP SHIT!"  
  
A\N: Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I wrote this at three in the morning!  
The next one will be much longer, I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
